<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defining Decisions by Jessadilla (wobblyarms)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738161">Defining Decisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblyarms/pseuds/Jessadilla'>Jessadilla (wobblyarms)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Matter of Life and Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblyarms/pseuds/Jessadilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trevelyan name has been known throughout Thedas for decades. Depending on which court and which circles you currently sit with, the name could be shared favorably, or cursed under the breath. But all will agree; their particular use of diplomatic and business tactics makes them one of the most powerful families in all of the Free Marches and beyond.</p><p>This makes their heir, Innes Trevelyan, the perfect choice as leader of the Inquisition. With the connections of the family and the knowledge passed onto her since a young age, surely she is the best option for making the most difficult decisions with which the Inquisition will be tasked, right? </p><p>However, now she is faced with a situation that could not only affect the Inquisition, but will have a lasting affect on her personally. Innes has two options: use the cut-throat, emotionless approach she has learned from her father over the years, or risk losing a rare ally that makes for a worse enemy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defining Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything according to plan. Work well in a controlled situation, but thrive when unpredictable elements are placed in your path. Always think several steps ahead or risk falling behind instead. These were the sayings and advice hammered into Innes all her life. From a young age she was brought to her parents’ political congregations to learn these lessons. Her father held the title of a Bann, yet he commanded power greater than his position claimed. While the diplomacy of his brother had garnered the family a fair amount of contacts and connections, Arvo Trevelyan took a different approach. He was known more for his shrewd business sense and intimidation tactics. Honeyed words were not his strong suit, but he could wield deception better than any diplomat. Thus, Arls and Teryns often sought out the Trevelyan for advice in matters of order and rule spanning far beyond Ostwick. </p><p>Innes was to inherit one day, presumably. Her parents--only her father now--wanted her well prepared. They were building their own small legacy in the Free Marches and their daughter was expected to continue building it after they were gone. She had watched her father make decisions in the war room of their modest castle several times. The impact of his choices ranged from obvious, to serious, to bloody. The only thing they shared in common was that Arvo's decisions were made with complete confidence. Regardless of the outcome of his decisions, there were no regrets weighing down his shoulders. </p><p>And so, those far above his official station as Bann came to him with their pleas for help and aid and advice and support. From Starkhaven to Orlais, to the courts in Denerim or Val Royeaux; a singular truth about their so-called independent neighbors; the Trevelyan clan held a steady hand over the fate of the Free Marches. It was not something Leliana had to dig very deep to discover when she called for her spies to research the Herald of Andraste. It was not a point of pride for the young Inquisitor, but she would gracefully walk through the doors that such authority held open for her. </p><p>Innes did not have the intimidating demeanor of her father, however. Nor did she possess the same moral compass. She veered towards the same calm compassion and patient intellect of her mother. She was cheerful, kind, and preferred blending in with a crowd over standing in front of it. Despite her natural inclinations, when she stood at the war table with the burdensome choices given to her by her advisors and colleagues, that timid part of herself stood aside to let the lessons of her father take over. The Innes that was kind and quiet and made flower crowns with Cole in the courtyard was now the Innes that made bold decisions for the Inquisition without thinking twice. </p><p>Yet, now she stood at a cliffside, drenched from the rain, clenching her hands to keep them from shaking. The elven Ben-Hassrath was at one side of her, and The Iron Bull stood at the other. The group watched intently at a ship burn and sink. He made a comment and chuckled, enjoying the show the Qunari had put on for them. But slowly, the rest of the group began to notice what Innes had been focused on since the explosion. Venatori troops were moving in on the Chargers. Varric immediately suggested to Bull to call in a retreat.<br/>
“Yeah,” he said, before his Ben-Hassrath brother, Gatt, dissented. </p><p>“You <em>cannot</em>!” The group argued for a moment, all the while Innes closely watching the troops getting closer to where the Chargers were stationed. They readied themselves for another bloody battle. Innes could see it all play out in her head. The Chargers would be massacred swiftly, but the Qunari Dreadnought would have the time to pull away and the alliance would remain intact. </p><p>“Call a retreat!” Varric urged again. Innes admired this about the dwarf. He always wanted to save everyone. Ideally, so did Innes. But this situation was so much more loaded than such a simplistic ideal. Bull looked indecisively towards the Chargers. They were running out of time. </p><p>“No! We need this alliance,” Innes said flatly. She heard the words spout from her lips, but could not believe it was she that spoke them. She knew the Chargers. They were a good company. They were good people. She was quite fond of Krem, specifically. But none of this mattered now. It couldn’t, could it?</p><p>“Kid, you can’t <em> really </em> mean that!” Varric shouted, wiping away the rain that gathered in his brow. </p><p>“This is the first alliance that the Qunari have ever offered, and it’s with the <em> Inquisition </em>. It will put us in an advantageous position,” Innes said. More words, but were they her own? She could almost feel the hand of her father digging into her shoulder. Urging her to continue. </p><p><em> What good is our power if we wield it this way and treat the lives of our allies so poorly? </em>Another voice. One of compassion and reason. The voice she learned from her mother. </p><p>“Fuck the alliance! You can’t let the Chargers die like this!” Varric said, stepping forward. It was Gatt who held him back. Varric looked ready to break the arm off the small elf.</p><p>“Varric, I care for the Chargers, I truly do. But their loss would be for the benefit of the greater good!” Innes’ voice rose to beat out the noise of the heavy rain. She could not bring herself to look at The Iron Bull. What must he think of her?</p><p> But she had to remain steadfast. After all, these kinds of decisions were the ones she was built for. These were the decisions that the years of study and suffering were intended. This was exactly why she was chosen to be Inquisitor. The Iron Bull understood this, he had even said so. But...the words she spoke still knotted up her stomach.</p><p>Suddenly a gentle hand was on her shoulder. She looked to find Cole standing beside her. He had rarely imposed himself to touch her in any way, perhaps out of fear or propriety, though she was not sure even Cole knew the reason. For a moment she forgot the knots and wondered if it was Cole drawing away her anxiety.</p><p>“It is a war. Inside. Gnawing and gnashing. A loud voice drowning out your own, angry and adamant. Practiced words to lead you down a path, but whose path is it and what is at the end?” Cole often spoke in riddles, yet this time Innes understood him completely. </p><p>“Kid,” Varric’s voice chimed in, calmer now. “Would you even be having this discussion if it was any of us over there?” </p><p>“I...of course not!” Innes answered indignantly. </p><p>“Then why would you do it to them?”</p><p>“Because...I….the Trevelyans…” Innes began. </p><p>“The large wolf speaks the words, the wolf has a hold on your heart, slipping in poison and hate. But it is not too late. Your heart is still your own,” Cole said, practically at a whisper yet the words rang so loudly in her ears. </p><p>“I hate to interrupt, but we’re out of time. I need to pull them out now or it will be too late!” The Iron Bull spoke with a ferocity and for the first time, Innes heard the slightest tremor of fear in his voice. </p><p>“Please! Kid...Glimmer. Be <em>better</em> than your father!” Varric pleaded. Innes’ face flooded with shame and she nodded quickly.</p><p>“Call the retreat, Bull!” She shouted. No sooner had her words been spoken than the horn was upon his lips. The loud call of the horn pierced their ears, defiant against the pounding rain. They watched as the Chargers pulled back safely, in the nick of time. Gatt’s words fell on deaf ears. Innes tried to mend the situation but the Ben-Hassrath agent would have none of it, declaring the Iron Bull Tal-Vashoth on the spot. </p><p>Innes could not possibly understand what this meant to their Qunari companion. He was an enigma and a contradiction. But whatever it was he saw himself as, at least he had his Chargers. That was something, was it not? Gatt took leave of the party and Bull suggested they go gather his men. Innes and Varric slowly trudged behind the rest of their companions. </p><p>“Do you think he’ll forgive me?” Innes asked quietly, staring at her muddied boots. </p><p>“Who? Forgive you for what? Please tell me you’re not thinking about your old man,” Varric said, his voice already brimming with disapproval at the prospect. </p><p>“No. No! The Bull,” Innes said, her voice once again sounding like her own. Timid and emotional. Varric gave Innes a lengthy, quizzical stare. </p><p>“Inquisitor, you did the right thing. The Chargers are his family. Have been for a while now. I know what it's like to find that... He’s happy as a clam,” he insisted. </p><p>“Yes. And I stood there and talked about them as though their lives were up for bargain. As if they were not even human but property or an abstract concept, something we could exchange for an alliance,” Innes could feel the heat in her face. Tears were likely to follow soon and she was glad for the rain. </p><p>“Glimmer, he understood. He would have done it. For you. For the Qun. The Chargers mean the world to him, but his dedication to the Qunari...far be it from me to claim I understand any of their crap but he would have done it because it was good for his people. For our people. For everyone. He is one of the few I think who could make that kind of sacrifice and not think twice. Not that I’m saying it would have been the right thing to do. At all. But I think he knows the power that rests on your shoulders. He knows the tough calls leaders have to make. He’s probably had to make a few himself. If he’s mad at all, he’ll get over it fast enough.”</p><p>Varric was sharp and, while prone to lip service and sarcasm, he was also intuitive and had a talent for understanding people. He could figure out what made them tick. His keen observations, while often put to more shady uses, was now a great source of comfort to Innes. The dwarf had seen the worst in people. He had seen the depravities they were capable of and he still chose to give humanity as a whole the benefit of the doubt. </p><p>Innes smiled weakly at him, appreciating whatever forces of fate brought them both to the Inquisition (or maybe it was merely the force of Cassandra she should be thanking). She realized his counsel had, on more than one occasion, kept her grounded. He was someone the Inquisition <em> absolutely </em> needed. For no matter how often Innes tried to do what was right when she stood before the war table, her gaze falling on all the pieces, seeing only the big picture of the Inquisition’s actions could have on Thedas as a whole, she realized this single-mindedness was prone to letting important things slip through the cracks.</p><p>Varric brought her attention back down to the people, to those who might suffer if the Inquisition did not tread carefully in its attempt to pave a path to growing in power and opposing Corypheus. Who knows what Innes might do for a restored Thedas? Who knows how far she would go to defeat Corypheus. The thought caused Innes to shudder. At least with Varric, and perhaps even some of her other companions, she would never have to find out. </p><p>Varric mistook the shudder for a shiver from the cold rain.</p><p>“We’ll be back at camp soon and you can dry off,” he said kindly. </p><p>“Varric, tell me truthfully. You understood Cole’s words...what...he was referring to? The war? The wolf?” No one had ever confronted her about her father before. She wouldn’t be surprised if Varric had looked into Leliana’s reports on the Trevelyans, but how could he know her father’s hold over her? Varric sighed in response. </p><p>“No one in the Free Marches who claims to know anything about its inner workings doesn’t know the Wolf Bann Trevelyan. The Trevelyans may have a steady hand on the Free Marches, but I have its ear. Your father's reputation isn't exactly a favorable one in Kirkwall. To be honest, it made me wary of you when I realized who you were, but I’ve seen the good you’ve done and have tried to do. When you mentioned your family name up there….I knew that wasn’t you speaking, but I knew who it sounded like. Listen, if I overstepped…” Varric looked ready to steer toward an apology. </p><p>“No! Please! You had it all right. You have me completely figured out,” Innes said with a weak laugh. Varric chuckled. </p><p>“Don’t feel too bad. Aside from Cole, I have <em> everyone </em> in Skyhold figured out.”</p><p>“I don’t feel bad. It...is nice! To finally...be known,” Innes said shyly. Varric sighed again and forced a smile. </p><p>“You’re a good kid, you know that, right?” </p><p>“Thank you, Varric. For everything,” Innes said. </p><p>“Any time, Glimmer,” Varric said, patting her shoulder twice before looking down the path further and smiling wide. Ahead they could all see the faces of the (very much alive) Chargers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this a few years back. Finally cleaned it up and decided to post it. </p><p>Being Inquisitor is tough!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>